Vash Meets Hope
by Liyalai Lindor
Summary: Vash meets someone else than Meryl and everyone is getting ring side seats to see what happens.. Come read and see what you think.. Who do you think he will marry... Meryl or this new girl? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Vash's Ultimate Donut!

I have never wrote any type of Fan-Fiction in my life because I have never had enough time in my life to really sit down and see what their all about, but my BFF saved some Fan-Fiction stories on a disk and got me to read them and I decided I loved them! They absoulty have me tickled to death. ( Dude... that makes me sound like an old fart.. Let me introduce myself. I'm a seventeen-year-old junior that loves Trigun, Prince and Princess, Zelda, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, X/1999, Spiderman, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Lord of the Rings etc. etc. etc. Well you get the picture. Anything that can possiblely get my mind off of this world and get me into a world of adventure. Please be patient with me because this is going to be my first fan fiction and please give me as many reviews and tips that you can give me I would truly appreciate it.  
  
I'm going to try Trigun.  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Last before I write the story... I know you hate all this writing of real stuff but the reason I'm babbling is because I'm so dang tired... hey can you curse on here? Well any way.. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
DANGIT!!! OOPS I don't have enough time to really write the story... I'm really such a newbie here... I will have to write it and then update it...  
(( ïï²ï©ï§âï® ((  
  
Chapter One: Vash's Ultimate Donut!  
  
Vash had been walking non-stop for what seemed for weeks and when he made it to the next town he ran into the saloon and started kissing the floor with tears in his eyes yelling, "FINALLY! I AM SAVED!"  
  
The bartender raised a brow at the man who was kissing his floor and yelled at him, "Hey I just mopped! Get your ugly lips off my floor."  
  
Vash jumps up and nervously laughs as he asked, "Is there any where I can get some water here?"  
  
The bartender looked at the other people in the bar with amusement in his eyes as he rolled them, "Yes it will cost you though."  
  
Vash scratches his nose and then he walks up to the counter and he starts digging around his pockets, "So how much?"  
  
The bartender chuckles with amusement, "It will be thirteen double dollars."  
  
Vash looks up and his jaw drops, "thirteen double dollars? Mister isn't that a bit much?"  
  
"Considering there is a desert outside and this is the best water for miles around," the bartender said in a cruel voice making everyone else laugh but one women who sat in the corner by herself. "You either pay me thirteen double dollars are die from dehydration."  
  
Vash blinks and then he takes out some money and then he hands it over to the bartender, "Can you please count this Mister..." Then he crosses his fingers and starts to pray that it's enough.  
  
The bartender sighs and then starts counting, "One... Two... three... four... Five... Six... Seven... Seven double dollars..." The bartender laughs and shrugs his shoulder, "Too bad."  
  
Vash blinks and then he smiles and then gives the bartender puppy dog eyes, "Please count it again mister." The bartender sighs and then starts counting again, "One... Two... three... four... Five... Six... Seven... Seven double dollars..." The bartender chuckles as he pockets the money for himself, "Sorry kid still not enough... So let me take this off your hands."  
  
Vash starts to cry and then yells out, "The HUMANITY!"  
  
The woman in the back slowly looks up and she looks at Vash the Stampede for the first time. She then raises the brow and thinks, "Is that Vash the Stampede?" She shook her head then thought, "That can't be him." She looked at his red coat and his blond hair and sighed as she got up... She thought again to herself, "Might as well help him."  
  
The bartender looks up at the woman that was approaching them and he smiles nervously, "Hello, Doctor Hope... How are you today? Would you like some more water?"  
  
Hope nods her head and then smiles, "Make it two glasses please and do put it on my tab."  
  
Vash looks up hopefully at the sound of the glasses being filled and droll slowly started to go down his chin as his blue eyes started to glaze over.  
  
Hope leans over and hands the two glasses to Vash and smiles when he takes one and gulps it down and then the other one and does the same thing. She then looks at the bartender and gives him a fierce look, "Give him as much water as he wants... Put it all on my tab.." He nods his head quickly as she walks back over to her table and sits back down. Doctor Hope is a beautiful woman with short black hair that went to her shoulders and dark almond brown eyes. She wore a simple white dress that kept her cool on hot days.  
  
Vash leans over to talk to the bartender in a whisper as he kept an eye on Hope, "Hey whose she?"  
  
The bartender rolls his eyes as he starts to clean his bar, "We don't know much about her... I know that her name is Hope and she is an extremely experienced doctor. She just appeared one day with no one knowing her and from no where particular... She was hurt and we nursed her to health but when she got better all she did was cry. Until one day she just stopped and decided to be our little towns doctor. She's honestly a strange one."  
  
Vash blinked and then looks at the bartender with interest in his eyes, "What is the name of this town anyway?"  
  
A little old lady by the bar started laughing as she looks at Vash, which honestly made Vash nervous because in his experience little old ladies sometimes led to trouble.  
  
Then Vash had to ask because his curiosity got the better of him, "What's so funny?"  
  
The little woman hit him on the head with her cane and then started to laugh some more, "Manners sunny manners!"  
  
The bartender laughs as he walks into the back room to look for something that he needed and the other people got back to their conversations.  
  
Vash rubs his head as tears went down his face and then he asks again, "Can you please tell me what you are laughing about?"  
  
The little old woman looked at Vash, "This town doesn't have a name! See it is so small that the people who established it decided the hell with it and didn't name it. Not to mention it's out in the middle of no where not many people care!" She laughs some more.  
  
Vash looks at the woman and then slowly walks backwards as he laughed and then he bumped into Meryl and Millie. He jumped and screamed as he turned around to face them.  
  
Meryl looked up at him with a raised brow, "What's your problem?"  
  
Millie grins and then waves one of her hands really fast, "Hi Mr. Vash!"  
  
Vash looks around nervously at the mention of his first name and then made shushing noises, "Hush Millie don't want people getting all upset now do we?" but luckily no one was paying attention. Which surprised him because Millie had a really big mouth, "Why are you following me?!"  
  
Meryl rolls her eyes, "Me and Millie are just here to get work and to rest because we have been traveling a long way from the last town that was destroyed..." Meryl was interrupted by Millie who said, "but Meryl I thought we were following Mr. Vash because you were worried about...." Meryl interrupts Millie as she grabs her arm and leads her away, "See you later Vash." Then they disappear back outside.  
  
Vash blinks as he walks over to Hope's table thinking, "Those insurance girls always bring with them trouble... not to mention they are just plain weird."  
  
Hope looks up from her book and blinks as she motioned for the seat across from her, "Please sit down."  
  
Vash grins as he sits down and thinks, "She must be attracted to my beautiful shiny blue eyes and pretty blonde locks!"  
  
Hope watched his left arm with suspicion and then she nodded with agreement but she just forked up some more fruit before she spoke, "Good afternoon."  
  
Vash laugh hysterically then he sat down and then says, "Good afternoon."  
  
Hope spoke bluntly as she pointed to his shoulder, "Your arm is fake isn't it...well I suspect that it isn't of your arm but almost all of your arm."  
  
Vash's face goes blank and then his eyes widen as he looked at Hope as if she was talking in another language, "How did you know that?!"  
  
Hope laughs and then smiles and her eyes light up with amusement, "It's how you carry your arm. It's like it's heavier then the other one. I'm a doctor remember I guess I can just see these things.." Then she thinks as she blushed slightly, "Hope you would know such a thing your whole right side is fake."  
  
Vash nods and then laughs as he admits for the first time (a/n: that I have ever heard of) that his arm was fake, "Yea... it is."  
  
Hope's eyes soften as she leans forward and puts a hand on his, "I can rebuild your arm and make it almost like it was before it was damaged enough to have it replaced."  
  
Vash blushed slightly as he just stares at her hand on top of his own and then looks up slowly, "Would you really do that for me Miss Hope someone you barely know?"  
  
Hope nods with kindness in her eyes, "Yes..."  
  
Vash jumps up and then flies across the table and hugs her tightly, "GEE THANKS MISS HOPE! YOU'RE SUCH A SWEET PERSON! YOU'RE MY ULTIMATE DONUT!" Vash said with a lot of emotion in his voice and a stream of tears going down his face.  
  
Hope blinks at the, "You're my ultimate donut." Then she pats him on the shoulder awkwardly as she said, "It's alright... No problem.. I understand how it is... My whole right side is fake," Hope blushed as she confessed because she told no one else.  
  
Vash blinked as he stared down at her and he felt a bond form between them that he had felt between no one else and he nodded with understanding, "Thank you..."  
  
Hope slowly got up and took his arm and she lead him out of the saloon, "Let's go to my lab.."  
  
Okay... Not the best chapter but the next one will better... the first chapter is always a bit slow... Dodges some tomatoes and screams like a girl... wait I am a girl.. Hey Come on don't be so rude... Can anyone tell me who and how they fixed Vash's arm the first time? Please give me some reviews I'm extremely nervous about this chapter. Next Chapter 2 in Vash Meets Hope is  
  
Hope's Ultimate Crush! 


	2. Hope's Ultimate Crush!

Alright I haven't put the first chapter on the net yet but I'm going to start... I will be putting it on tonight or tomorrow and I will watch to see what you all will say but I don't want to get behind.  
  
This is my second posting on fanfiction.net and I want as many reviews as you can give. I will truly appreciate this because without advice no one will learn. I have noticed that I'm not so much as a humorous writer I'm more of a serious writer. Is that all right? Geez I'm such a nervous wreck... LOLOLOL I just need to do the best I can and yall just give me what yall think. Well see you on the flip side.  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. (((((((((((((((((  
  
(( ïï²ï©ï§âï® ((  
  
Chapter 2: Hope's Ultimate Crush!  
  
Vash had been walking for a little while before realization hit him and he thought, "What if this is a trap?"  
  
Hope turns slightly and gave him a kind smile  
  
Vash grins back as he then again realizes, "I at least owe her she's done a lot for me." Tears came down his cheek as he stopped and nodded in agreement to himself.  
  
Hope laughs as she watched him and she takes his hand a blush slowly creeps up both of their cheeks. She shakes her head and chuckles, "Come on! We are almost there!"  
  
Vash laughs as he gets yanked forward.  
  
Hope runs to an old building and unlocks it. Then she opens the door and walks in and watches with curious eyes as Vash walks in without a worry in the world. Then she starts to wonder again, "Can this be Vash the Stampede? If he is he sure is too trusting?"  
  
Vash walks in slowly and he winces when the door gets shut behind him.  
  
Hope notices this and she nods her approval as she looked around the small dingy office but she didn't want anything up there, with that she walked to the bookshelf and opens a hidden pathway.  
  
Vash ignored the warning signs as he noticed Hope descend some stairs and then he started but of course him being he hits his head on top of the entrance. Hope shakes her head and laughs softly as she jogs back up and takes him by the hand and makes slowly starts back down the stairs. This settled him down slightly and he grinned scratching his nose as he followed her nervously.  
  
Hope hears the passageway door close then she saw her lab.  
  
Vash was starting to get cold feet when he saw all the needles and medical supplies that you would see at a doctor's office but also a huge table in the middle with straps and a huge light above it. He was starting to get cold feet... Alright more then cold feet he was on the edge of panic, "Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
Hope sighs as she led him to a chair, "I'm doing this for you." She looked hurt as she led him to a chair to have him sit down. "I have done this to no one else and let no one else know I could do this... Your lucky you know." She sat him down and gave him another smile and she took out a knife and slowly started to cut around her wrist.  
  
Vash gasps in horror and he started to move to stop her but something in the glare she gave him made him stop and then he mutters in terror, "Won't you kill yourself?"  
  
Hope shakes her head as she tears the flesh off just like it had been a glove. She stifles a cry but watches as Vash's eyes widen when he sees the metal hand moving.  
  
Vash slowly moves his hand out and his fingers slowly moves across the metal fingers and true understanding came to his eyes, "This is amazing!" Then he brought his hand back and rubbed his fingers together his eyes going wide, "W . . What... Is this blood?"  
  
Hope nods her head with understanding, "Yes that's the reason why you can't really see the difference. My arm looks just as real as any other person because the skin is alive." She reaches over and picks up the knife showing him the blade was hot. "That stops the blood flow."  
  
Vash blinks slowly because he didn't understand this next question, "Then how do you grow it back? It's difficult is it not?"  
  
Hope blinks and shakes her head as she walks over to the counter and grabs a syringe with the red saline solution. Then just above the skin she gives herself the shot and the skin regenerates over the metal exoskeleton. With tears going down her cheeks she looked up from her hand, "Do you have any guns built in your arm?"  
  
Vash's eyes go soft as he reaches forward and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She wanted so badly to just cry into his shoulder from the pain she just caused herself but she didn't allow herself the luxury but she did blush.. She slowly backed away as she wet her lips and looked to Vash with a questioning look, "Now do you or do you not?" Vash nods his head as he switches into his sub gun.  
  
Hope looks blankly at the hand and she realizes thinking to herself, "This is Vash the Stampede!" Her eyes harden slightly but she kept that same easy smile as she moves him to lay on the table and then she moves the mask over to his face. "This is going to be a long process. I promise to add a few things you will like... Also a new sub gun!"  
  
Vash nods with a kind smile and her heart just melts... she couldn't keep that steel gaze and she realized that she was blushing she felt like a teenager girl again out with the boy that her father told her not to be with. Then she realized she had a crush on this person and she shook her head as she put the mask over his mouth and watch him slowly slip under and during that whole time with his kind blue eyes on hers.  
  
Hope smiles when she saw them go blurry and then slowly close. She brushes his hair away from his forehead and she kisses it with a dreamy look in his eyes as she taps her wrist twice and a thin screwdriver comes out... She takes it out and puts it in a tray and she also grabs a scalpel. She puts it on a table and she slowly cuts Vash's shirt off and when she saw his scars her eyes softens more she could fix that. When she got the shirt off she got on the shoulder and started to unscrew the arm and when she finally got it off she threw it to the side with no problem. She got some more syringes and a blue solution and started to get to work.  
  
Meryl looks around the apartment with questioning eyes as she sat down on her bed, "I wonder where Vash is? I hope he didn't already skip town." She felt annoyed because she didn't want Vash to see them so early.  
  
Millie sat next to her and gave her a hopeful smile, "Oh Meryl Mr. Vash is alright you saw so yourself. Isn't that what you were most worried about?"  
  
Meryl smiles and slowly nods but quickly put on a stern face, "Well we must find him soon... The bartender saw him leaving yesterday with the doctor so he might of gotten hurt."  
  
Millie looked down at her with suspicious eyes but she didn't say anything as she puts an arm over Meryl shoulder, "It's alright Meryl I was going by their yesterday coming back from getting pudding and I saw him going down a staircase with that doctor."  
  
Meryl blinks, "What do you mean a staircase?"  
  
Millie shrugs, "I might have been dreaming because I was eating the pudding cause I couldn't wait to get home because I was having a real sweet tooth, but I could of sworn that I saw them going down a staircase through the book shelf."  
  
Meryl nods her head with understanding, "As soon as it gets dark again we are going to check her office out... I don't want to disturb anything that is going on." Meryl was honestly starting to get jealous.  
  
Millie gets determined, "No Meryl we are going now!"  
  
Meryl blinks, "You gotta be kidding me it's in the middle of the night and we haven't slept."  
  
Millie gets a determined look on her face, "We haven't gone all this way to worry about Vash and not see if his alright."  
  
Meryl nods her head as they both get up and grin, "Alright let's go make sure Vash is alright!"  
  
Millie laughs as she starts to get ready.  
  
Meryl smiles warmly at her friend... there was no closer friend out there and she really loved Millie a lot and then she looked outside and wondered what Vash was doing.  
  
Liyalai Lindor,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 2  
  
From: Hungry()  
  
EVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL!  
  
BURN IN MY LOVE/VASH/MERYLLOVE STORIES FLAMESS !  
  
A/N Such happiness... Great... You sure gave me a confidence boost. Sighs sadly Mean people... Well anyway! SMILES BIG I'm giving Meryl Jake.. You'll understand later... and It's a match made in heaven honestly!  
  
Liyalai Lindor,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 1  
  
From: Ruler of was great for your first story, Ms. Mel. GREAT JOB!  
  
A/N THANKS! At least someone appreciates a creative mind!  
  
Alright that was the second Chapter of Vash Meets Hope The Third Chapter of Vash Meets Hope issssss  
  
Meryl's Jealously 


	3. Meryl's Jealousy

SCREAMS! The Internet is out! Hopefully my dad will let me on the laptop Internet but dads are just so... Wonderful. Looks around making sure. Grins. Naw I love my dad but lately he thinks I been sneaking on the Internet, which I HAVEN'T! Sigh oh well you wouldn't care about my personal life now would yall.... On with the SHOW  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 3: Meryl's Jealousy  
  
Millie was the first one out of the door and had Meryl laughing nervously wondering if they were even going to find Vash in the old building at all because if she was thinking right then that was an access tunnel and they could be on the other side of this small town. Better yet they might even be in another town, who knows Hope might have that kind of influence to build such a thing.  
  
Meryl had worn her normal brown trench coat with her little guns for back up. She didn't want to be backed up in a corner and no way out now did she? More doubts came up into her mind and she turned to Millie again as they went down the stars of the inn they were staying, "maybe we should ask around before we go?"  
  
Millie shakes her head again and gives her a huge grin, "NONSENCE! We can do this Meryl..."  
  
Meryl wished she felt just as optimistic but she knew the probabilities and other building blocks that can be thrown in their paths as they try to find out what happened but Meryl being Meryl did what she always did.... She took charge and she grinned nodding her head, "Alright we are going to only peek in, that's if his not in trouble if he needs help we might help him."  
  
Millie grins and nods her head once and then another time as she followed Meryl towards the Doctor's office.  
  
Meryl went up to the doctor's office door and tried to open it but found it locked...  
  
Millie smiles and produces a key, which gained a raised brow from Meryl who was waiting for an explanation, "Janitor and this is one of the buildings I clean." She said cheerily. (A/n: You always notice she always has the things you need to get into a place lol! Here is my theory... I think Millie is smarter then she realizes.)  
  
Meryl wondered about Millie sometimes... because sometimes Millie scared her on how she knew things and had things right when you needed them. She walks into the doctors office and looks around with a curious glance... It was extremely small with five or so rooms a reception desk and a work room for Hope... Then she looked to the bookcase and raised a brow she didn't know where to start and she finally turned to Millie hoping that she could help with this final clue, "Do you know what kind of trap door it was?"  
  
Millie gets a questioning look on her face as she looks around and shrugs, "Nope.."  
  
Meryl side as she started to look along the frame of the bookcase looking for triggers. "Millie start looking."  
  
Millie did the same but got a splinter and she started to cry.  
  
Meryl sighs, "Start checking the books." She said as she watched her friend take out the splinter and suck on her finger. She finishes the frame and starts to pull on the books. "She's a doctor... So let's try some medical books." Pulls a couple with no use.  
  
Millie sees a single cookbook and makes a ooing noise as he goes to pull it but the trap door opens. She gives a blank look as she keeps on trying to pull it out, "It's gotta have some good pudding recipes."  
  
Meryl laughs nervously as she stared at Millie but she grabs her and slowly drags her down the hallway. She then notices something different it was like they were leaving the building because she knew there was nothing behind Hope's building. She stops at the entrance and she looks up and down the short hall and she sees the airshaft with a nod she walks over to it and draws herself up.  
  
Millie follows and she makes Meryl slide down slightly and when they stopped they froze and listened hoping no one heard them and when they heard nothing they sighed in relief.  
  
Hope hadn't heard it because she was to busy working with some headphones on listening to Vash's heartbeat. She watched him carefully looking for any signs of distress and any signs of waking up because she was ready to turn up the gas when she needed. She didn't want Vash to be in any pain.  
  
Vash laid on the table looking like a young kid with sweat forming on his forehead. A couple of times his face would change showing pain but then it would calm down and he would go back to sleep or he would mumble, "donut." Sometimes he mumbled words like, "Knives," "Rem," and, "Legato." A couple other times he talked about, "Wolfwood," "Meryl," and, "Millie." Then finally at one point he muttered about Hope being his Ultimate Donut.  
  
Hope grinned about those things and listened carefully. She smiled warmly wondering what his mind was thinking about under that kind of state... but who honestly knew. She then said, "Computer play Mozart Number 10"  
  
Meryl made her way towards the sound slowly trying not to make the noise any louder then what the music was.  
  
Hope slowly moves up onto the table and takes out a syringe as she bends over and starts to work on the scars.  
  
Meryl makes it to the airshaft over the table and it actually looked like Vash and Hope was making out from a birds eye view and plus the view was REALLY limited. Suddenly Meryl is consumed by jealousy and her fists clench and turn white.  
  
Millie blinked and then looked down in curiosity but didn't see much but Meryl grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the trap door again. This time Millie didn't fight with her because she knew that Meryl was extremely upset and she understood. It was best for them to get some sleep and ask around in the morning.  
  
Hope then gets down off of the table and moves back over to the counter to get more solution but the scars on Vash's chest were slowly disappearing. She had stripped him and of course he was lying naked on the table. She then went over and looked at the metal parts that she had and then looked at the liquid metal that she needed to make the parts that she needed to mold. She got more solutions gave him more shots in some more scars and starts to take measurements on his arm... Vash was never going to be the same again.  
  
That was the end of Chapter three and Chapter four is coming up soon. This is truly fun! I hope yall are enjoying it but I wouldn't know if you don't review! PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this series tell a FRIEND! Also I am writing another story because some people thought I hated Vash and Meryl love stories and I started it and I will write more on it soon. Next chapter to Vash Meets Hope name is!!!  
  
Vash the Stempede! 


	4. Vash the Stampede!

All right well I am on a freaking roll today! I wrote Meryl's Jealousy today because I knew it wasn't going to be a huge chapter and I am starting on the next one. I'm not sure if it's long or not. You know I just go by the chapters... I planned them out already cause I don't want to be to long or to short. Well an ways here a go!  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 4: Vash the Stampede!  
  
Hope had been working for hours now and she had said many curses and many celebrations. A couple of times she got distracted and just watched Vash's face and each time emotions swelled up in her chest and she felt more in love. She felt like some kind of Peeping Lily when she stared but she didn't care she enjoyed it and it gave her the biggest high because when she got back to work she giggled to herself... Which was so not Hope... A couple of time she had to remind herself that she was a professional.  
  
Vash dreamed a lot during this time and he dreamed a lot about Rem... about Knives... and sometimes he could see Hope in his dreams. One time she was sitting at a table like at the saloon and she was looking up at him and smiling... He suddenly saw Legato and he was attacking her but no matter how long he ran he never got any closer to Hope to help her. Sometimes his dreams would be full of blood sometimes they would be perfect with blue skies and have what Rem taught him in it. Sometimes he slightly woke up and heard the Mozart or Hope's giggles or laughs and that made him calm down the most and he would go back into the black dream world to start the cycle again.  
  
Meryl woke up extra early and started her rounds to ask about Hope the doctor... She was in a worst mood then she was yesterday and she felt like punching someone.  
  
Millie just was the same old Millie and she carried around a pudding bag looking friendly and cheerful as usual as they went to the saloon knowing that would be the best place to start and plus she wanted to get a drink before she had to start cleaning Hope's office.  
  
Meryl slams through the doors having everyone stare at her for a minute but when Millie walks in they turn away and start back talking and they both sit down, the bartender walk over to them and stare at them with curious eyes. "What can I get you two beauties?"  
  
Millie grins and she raises her hand anxiously, "Oooo can I get some milk and can you get me a bowl for my pudding! I'm hungry!"  
  
Meryl's eye twitches as she watches the bartender get the things together and when he finally turned to look at her he took a step back and gulped. "What can I get you Ms. Meryl?" Meryl grins widely as she motions for him to come closer and when he does she whispers; "I need all the information you can give me on that doctor of yours."  
  
The bartender gets even more nervous, "Well a lot of people have been asking about her recently."  
  
Meryl raises a brow, as she stares at him with irritation, "Really like whom?"  
  
The bartender thinks back, "A guy that talks about the end of pain.... Umm.... A really dumb fellow with a red trench coat.... And.... Lets see... a guy with REALLY red skin. He was a strange fellow." Then his face goes blank and he remembers something, "Oh yea and a man that claimed to be her husband... It made sense since they had the same last name."  
  
Meryl's mouth dropped but she just shook her head as she blinks, "Well is there anything... I mean doesn't matter how stupid it is... Just tell me!"  
  
The bartender thinks, "When she came she was very depressed like she went through a bad break up. I noticed that I mean it's not like all the guys tried to go out with her... She of course said no but they stopped after we noticed that she was very weird. They dug up the land behind her hospital and suddenly one night it was covered up again."  
  
That made Meryl think of the underground operating room then she had to ask, "Does she have a extension room under ground just in case if the town gets destroyed or something?"  
  
The bartender shakes his head as he laughs heartedly, "Not that I know of... DO you know she has? That would be mighty neat that sounds like something she would do. She is a very good person but not someone I would settle in with." He slowly moved closer to Meryl with glittering eyes. "Now you on the other hand."  
  
Meryl blushes slightly but she moves back and looks around she didn't want to make a fool about him... Then she looks at Millie who was chowing down on her pudding and she chuckles she was already feeling better but before they knew it someone ran inside the bar screaming, "Vash the Stampede went through here!"  
  
The bartender blinks as he looks at the man with curiosity, "You gotta be kidding... What did he look like?"  
  
The man started to jump up as he tried to show that the man was tall, "His EXTREMLY tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.... He always wears a red trench coat."  
  
The bartender laughs till tears comes to his eyes, "That can't be Vash the Stampede that kids an idiot."  
  
Meryl blinks and she looked at him as if he was an idiot and he shut up because he put the pieces together and he started to shiver, "Is he some kind of psycho is he going to come back to come kill us because of what I did?"  
  
Millie grins as she finishes up her pudding, "Vash is a good guy."  
  
The bartender frowns, "We are talking about the humanoid typhoon now I'm not going to believe that one... That's just stupid.." Everyone was glaring at him in the bar as he slowly looked down at his feet. "Well we must find him... I saw him leave with Hope... I don't think he left down..."  
  
The man's eyes widen and suddenly another guy with red skin slowly walked in he had heard the conversation from outside, "Then if this man is really dangerous then we must find him before he hurts Hope and before Talon comes."  
  
The bartender nods his head, "That's the man who claimed to be her husband."  
  
The man with the red skin snorts, "Her ex husband he just wished he was still married to her."  
  
Meryl watched but she couldn't believe what was going on, "Vash is a good guy!"  
  
The man that stood by the guy with red skin laughed, "Yea lady and pigs can fly."  
  
They all got together and started to make plans on what they were going to do when they found Vash the Stampede... They were going to get that money and help the red skin person get to Hope so she can know her daughter Mercy was in the hospital. The red skin man turned out to be a man named Janeba the other man turned out to be Chris. They planned and it made Meryl run back to the hospital while the others weren't watching and they started again to get back into the hospital like they did the night before.  
  
That's the end of that chapter... WOW two chapters in one day and I feel really good about these... REVIEW REVIEW...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Millie and Meryl's Surprise! 


	5. Millie and Meryl's Surprise!

Well I hope things are going to yalls liking but I can't do anything to change them if you do not say anything. So I am steadily going on into the dark but I think I am doing rather well. PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU!  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Janeba Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 5: Millie and Meryl's Surprise!  
  
Meryl runs to the Hope's office and waits for Millie to get there to open up the door. She might be extremely mad at Vash but she didn't ever want to see Vash get hurt or anyone else in that mater. No one deserved to die in any one else's hand.  
  
Millie fumbles with the many keys that she had collected in the short time that they had been there but managed to fumble enough to get the right key inside the lock and they were in again but with a lot less secrecy.  
  
Meryl runs to the bookcase and pulls on the cook book it had been at least 26 hours since the last time they had seen Vash the Stampede and had no idea that he wasn't the same person physically.  
  
Millie blinks and then looks down at Meryl with confused eyes, "What if she's armed?"  
  
Meryl's eyes go blank and then she looks up at Millie with a raised brow, "She's a doctor Millie she's supposed to save lived not take them."  
  
Millie blinked again as she looked down the hall and listened to the Mozart, "But didn't you listen to anything that they said inside that bar? They said that the woman was dangerous and that she had taken life."  
  
For some reason Meryl couldn't see that small petite woman named Hope taking lives... but "deaths minions come in many different shapes now did they." She thought to herself, she shook that out of her head as she walked down the hall as if she owned the place.  
  
Millie on the other hand walked a little more timidly and she was slightly shaking as she said, "I'm not so sure about this Meryl."  
  
Meryl sighs, "It's fine Millie let's just warn her about this." Was happy to hear the bookcase close behind them... "Must have a automatic closing system." She thinks with some appreciation, at least this girl was smart enough to make sure all was locked up tight.  
  
Hope blinked because she was hearing Meryl's voices and she spoke, "Computer music off." The music turned off as she lifts the dress and apron and pushes her right leg... Then a panel moves out and a gun pops out. She grabs it quickly and checks it for appropriate ammo and then points it to the hallway... She looked exceptionally dangerous since the apron she wore over her dress was covered in blood.  
  
Meryl was the first to walk out into the open since she was the one not being alert and as soon as she saw Hope she stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands up with wide eyes, "What did you do with Vash?!" Her face went pale as her mind went back to the night before.  
  
Millie was the next to come out and she stared at Vash on the table... and what she saw completely shocked her and it made her start to cry. "Meryl look at Mr. Vash!"  
  
Meryl gave Hope cold eyes but she slowly turned with a gulp expecting to see Vash torn to shreds and being experimented on but instead what she saw made her eyes shimmer with tears also..  
  
Vash was fine his chest was still rising and falling in a sign of breathing and he was asleep. There was no scars any where on his body and the metal that was over his chest was gone. His arm that was halfway done was almost perfect and then skin was so perfect that it looked baby soft.  
  
Hope not being affected waved the gun to get their attention and both Meryl and Millie looked back at her with wide eyes, "What are your names?"  
  
Meryl was the first one to speak but her voice was rather squeaky, "I'm Meryl."  
  
Then it was Millie's turn and she grinned as she waves heartedly, "I'm Stun gun Millie and we're friends of Mr. Vash the Stampede. We come to warn yall about something."  
  
Meryl nods her head as her face grows serious, "Yes people in town found out about Vash being here and they are now looking all over the place."  
  
Millie gets a blank look, "I guess we shouldn't of left the door open."  
  
Meryl looks at her with wide eyes, "AWE MILLIE!"  
  
Hope sighs as she puts the gun back and she walks over to the monitor, "Well they are already searching the building. As long as they don't know about the secret passage way."  
  
Meryl blushes as she looks down at her feet, "Well they sorta know of it but they don't know how to get in."  
  
Millie nods her head as she walks over to Vash and smiles. "His so cute!"  
  
Hope catches sight of Janeba and she shakes her head, "Did you know that he was here," Points to the screen at the man with the red skin as she turns to Meryl with cold calculated eyes.  
  
Meryl nods her head as she blinks and thinks back a bit, "Yes he said that a man name Talon is here looking for you and... That your daughter Mercy is in the hospital."  
  
Hope started to laugh as she rolled her eyes, "Mercy isn't in the hospital she's at home with James her hospital and her son."  
  
Millie looked at Hope also and she blinked, "But Talon said he was your husband."  
  
Hope blinks and then laughs, "Nope and I suppose Janeba will try that line sooner or later. No they aren't my husbands... I married them once but against my will." She shakes her head showing she didn't want to get into as she walked over to Vash to check on the skin development, "Those people are evil men and I rather not be associated with them."  
  
Meryl looked at Hope with sad eyes, "You can tell us we won't tell anyone."  
  
Hope slowly sits down as she nods, "I guess Talon was a willing marriage but the divorce was hard..." She laughed to herself as she crosses her thin legs and nods her head as she thought back. "I meet Talon while I was in collage to become a doctor... I was so happy and full of youth back then." Shakes her head and she smiles, "When he proposed to me I thought I was in love... He wined and dined me all the time and not to mention he was rich. A few years later me and him had a son and he named him Thorn." Shrugs her shoulders as she blinks at them, "Don't ask me... I hated the name... Then he ran off with Thorn and I filed for a divorce because he killed people for a living... His a sort of an assassin. I found that out later." As she said this her voice got even sadder and tears slowly came to her eyes. Millie and Meryl were both getting sad also. Hope continued as she looked at the two women for understanding, "After that Janeba caught eye of me and decided that he wanted to marry me and I didn't want to marry him... He forced me to marry him and during the time I was married to him... I gave birth to Mercy and Janen. When I was finally saved I got another divorce and I have been single ever since."  
  
Meryl sniffles as she wipes her nose against a napkin Millie had given her, "That was so sad!"  
  
Millie nods her head as she walks over to Hope and puts her hand on her shoulder, "We will help protect you!"  
  
Meryl nods in agreement having Hope smile and nod her head to with happiness.  
  
Hope nods her thanks, "Thank you but I need to finish Vash's arm before we move anywhere.. Well at least move my ship... IT will be to stressful for his arm if I move it right now." Hope talks again, "Ship close bay door." Suddenly a metal door closes cutting off entrance from the doctor's office and she talks some more, "computer full power and life support."  
  
Computer, "Life Support online. Engine down 20%"  
  
Hope sighs, "I need to do some engine work before we can leave. I need that twenty percent to get this ship from under this sand. What happen to this word to make it a desert?"  
  
Meryl and Millie both looked confused.  
  
Hope shrugs as she takes off her apron and gloves as she yawns, "Just watch him if he starts to wake up come get me. If any of the computers alarms go off come get me... But I will be back I'm going to go work on the engines." Hope walks through a side door and it closes shut behind her.  
  
Well hers Chapter five but I'm getting the wind blown out of my enthusiasm because this is my filth chapter and I'm getting barely any Review... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Six!  
  
Vash's Flee From Town! 


	6. Vash's Flee from Town

Hey people! Sorry it's taking me so long to get the sixth chapter up and running! It can sometimes be hard to get online with my job and other things going on. I've had a friend over for two nights and I've been role- playing with her. I love hers and mine role-plays but poor Legato! She can play a pretty good Legato! She's the one who came up with the Ultimate Donut! Which is apart of our role-play. It's like 213 pages long lol. I learned all about Trigun from her. All right enough babbling! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Thorn, Janeba, Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 6: Vash's Flee from Town  
  
Meryl walks over to a monitor that over looks the staircase and she notices the man with the red skin and he was looking at it, "do you think its luck or does it look like he know what his doing."  
  
Millie still sitting by Vash and she snacks on some chips. "Gee I don't know Meryl. Do you think we should go get Hope?"  
  
Meryl shook her head, "No..." She walks over to Vash and looks at his chest. She moved her hand to his chest as she blushes and rubs her fingertips across it, "His skin so soft."  
  
Millie watches, "Meryl doesn't he look great!"  
  
Meryl nods in agreement as she had thoughts about things she didn't want to think about.  
  
Hope pulls out a board and lays it on the floor so she can roll under the engine.  
  
Legato Bluesummers walked out of a closest he had been hiding in for hours waiting for Hope to come back. When she did he came out slowly not wanting her to run.  
  
Hope sensed something behind her and she turned around going for the gun in her leg but she stopped when she saw it was Legato. She raises a brow and when she spoke her voice was cold, "What do you want Legato?"  
  
Legato with his normal calm way moved towards Hope as he brushed his hands over his top coat, "Janeba's looking for you Hope."  
  
Hope gives an over exaggerated sigh, "Oh let me go pack my things!" She said sarcastically.  
  
Legato makes a disapproving noise, "They both want you to do something."  
  
Hope raises a brow as she moves over to the sliding board and then lies down and pulls herself under the engine. "Well excuse me for not jumping up and down with enthusiasm Legato but I don't think I want these jobs."  
  
Legato moved over to look down at her with a irritated expression, "Hope your making my patience wane."  
  
Hope slides out from under the engine and looks up at him with grease on her cheek, "Oh I'm so scared Legato."  
  
Legato snickers softly as his eye widens and his pupil narrows, he watches as Hope's arms slowly move up and are now are raised above her head as she still laid on the floor, "Your lucky that Janeba made me promise that I wouldn't harm you... Otherwise I would be skinning your beautiful skin."  
  
Hope gives Legato a death glare. "Don't you dare!"  
  
Legato chuckled as he kneeled down beside her with a raised brow, "Hmmm dare what?"  
  
Hope growls as her hands clinch and go white, "You son of a...." Suddenly stops when he made her bite her tongue.  
  
Legato moved his hand up her stomach slowly cupping one of her breasts. "This is for all of my troubles."  
  
Hope whimpers as her nails bite into her skin and draw blood. She hated when Legato touched her are anyone else for that matter. She had never had anyone touch her willingly and she never understood love and during this time when the tears came to her eyes... She thought of Vash and that comforted her a lot and made her not think of Legato. He didn't do much rubbed her breasts touched her a bit but then he stood up brushed himself off and then looked down and spoke, "Keep yourself available Hope. I know that Vash the Stampede is with you and I want to be able to let him know the pain of this world... your going to help me. Last your son Thorn is here." He said this as he walked away and obviously through a back exit. She slowly regained control and she curled up into a ball on the little flat rolling table and wept feeling dirty.  
  
Meryl blinks as she watches as Vash's arms finish reproducing its new skin and then she heard the faint sobbing and she turned to the door. It seemed far away so she thought she was imagining it until Millie turned around and looked at the door also.  
  
Millie looks worried as she starts to rub a cold towel across Vash's forehead.  
  
Meryl nodded slowly with kind eyes, "I'll check on that and you watch things in here."  
  
Millie nods as she watches her walk out of the room and into the next room to look for the invisible crying women.  
  
Millie watches as Vash slowly starts to come around slightly he then says something about Legato and then goes back to sleep. Millie tries to sooth him but he is very tense, "Shh your safe."  
  
Meryl walks into the room Hope is in and she sees her on the board and she kneels down beside her and then hugs her. "Hope... Hope! Are you alright?" She said with concern over her new friend.  
  
Hope looks up at Meryl with red eyes as she gets up and then turns on a monitor that first shown Vash and then she tapped a few commands and then a the man that she had pointed out to be Talon with a teenage boy beside him. She zooms in on the child and her hand goes up to the screen and her fingers linger over the boys face, "My son."  
  
Meryl watched her with sad eyes but she knew that they had to leave, "Hope... Look at me Hope."  
  
Hope slowly turned around as she tried to clear her brain and think and then she nods as she turns and looks at Meryl.  
  
Meryl smiles slightly, "Did you get the engine up?"  
  
Hope shakes her head as she walks back to the board and lies down and pulls herself back under and starts to work. "It will be up in ten minutes tops."  
  
Meryl's smile wanes because it was fake in the first place because she felt very sad for Hope. "Great.... Vash seems to be doing well... Oh by the way... The red skinned one... His at the bookshelf."  
  
Hope sighed and then worked more, "Tell me if he gets into the hall... It will take him longer to get past the blast doors."  
  
Meryl sighs as she leans against the counter, "Why were you crying?"  
  
Hope shakes her head as the computer chimes, "Engines up ten percent."  
  
Meryl sighs as she watches Hope with questioningly eyes. "Why did you help Vash?"  
  
Hope was more comfortable answering this question and she actually chuckled as she ignored the blood that made her palms slick, "I believe the reason I helped Vash is because my whole right side is fake." Reaches for a towel and wipes the blood on that as she moves from under the engine and over to a panel and opens it and looks at some crystals.  
  
Meryl blinks, "How come your...." Stops mid-sentence as she saw her palms. "What happened to your hands?!"  
  
Hope blinks as she looks at her palms, "Oh I had messed up and my hands slipped under the engine." Lying of course, "Cut my palms up a bit but I need to get this ship moving before Janeba or Talon gets on board."  
  
Vash wakes up and then slowly looks around and when his vision clears he looks up at a hopeful Millie, "Oh hello." He said shakily.  
  
Millie grins and she giggles, "Hi Mister Vash... Gee you look GOOD!"  
  
Vash looks down and his eyes widen, "WHAT THE!?" He jumps up and the sheet that covered his naked half comes off as he runs over to the mirror in the corner and stares at his body. "I can't believe this." Tears going done his face as he touched his chest.  
  
Millie nods her head as she walks over to him with his cloths, "Yep... Hope did very well."  
  
Vash takes his clothes and starts to put them on as he blushes, "Where is she now?"  
  
Millie blinks, "She's taking care of the engine so we can get from under the sand. At least that's what she said."  
  
Vash blinks and then looks at the monitors, "What's going on out there?"  
  
Millie looks at the monitors also and then her face goes blank, "Well... I think their looking for you." She grins as she sits down then Vash gets tense as he looks at one of the monitors with anger, "Whose that man... he just shot one of those men!"  
  
Vash walks over to the door and then opens it after he gets dressed and he walks out with his gun ready and he goes to help people. He closes it back behind him and he sighs, as he looks back at the closed door, "Hope" Then he runs forward and runs into Janeba."  
  
Millie runs into the next room screaming, "MERYL! VASH JUST LEFT TO STOP THE KILLING BY ONE OF THOSE GUYS HOPE KNOWS!"  
  
Meryl looks at the monitor and then sighs as she bangs her head against the panel.  
  
Hope looks seeing Talon starting to rough the towns people up and she starts to growl gaining a glance from Meryl and Millie. "Vash will be fine... Jesus what am I talking about... Talon will eat him up and spit him out. Not to mention Janeba... We have to get this up and running so we can go save Vash."  
  
Vash runs down the hallway and then opens the book case door and runs out and he feels like he runs into a brick wall... He falls back and then looks up at a really red guy and the first thing he mutters, "Brilliant Dynamites Neon?"  
  
Janeba raises a brow as he looks down at the blonde in front of him, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Vash blinked again and then smiles as he waves his hand, "Hello, are you related to Brilliant Dynamites Neon?"  
  
Janeba blinks as he shakes his head and then kicks Vash in the side, "Well... Seeing that you know how to get into there... Your going to help me..."  
  
Vash winces and then jumps up, "LOOK OUT!" As soon as Janeba looks away he runs off.  
  
Janeba looks around making sure no one saw that and he starts to whistle as he steps forward and then the bookshelf shut in front of him and he starts to do some eventful cursing.  
  
Vash runs towards to where the fighting was going on... He was going to make sure that everyone was going to live before he left. Then he heard the yelling and he knew that he was close.  
  
Talon yells at the people around him with anger in his voice, "I told you I would pay you money and plus to add to that I would give you Vash the Stampede! All I want is Doctor Hope! How hard is that?!" He was fuming and he was pointing his gun at different people as he talked. "I don't think you all are working hard enough. How hard is it to find a few people?!"  
  
Thorn stood on the outskirts of where his father was threatening the people.  
  
Vash walked over to him thinking he was one of the people and signaled for him to walk over to him and he did, "Hey kid... What's wrong with this guy?"  
  
Suddenly everyone turn around and yell, "It's Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Vash screams as he turns around and then runs the opposite direction. "AHHH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESURVE THIS!"  
  
Thorn ran after him not wanting to stay with his father, "Hey you know Hope right?"  
  
Vash considers the young teenager and nods, "Why she a friend of yours?"  
  
Thorn nods and smiles "Let me come with you. I will help you get away from them."  
  
Vash nods and he watches as he the kid aims at a tower and makes it fall over in the path... not causing to much danger cause they were far enough ahead. "Good shot kid."  
  
Thorn grins but then stops when he saw his father jump down from on top a building and in front of Vash and him blocking their way out.  
  
Talon grins as he points the gun at Vash, "Come here son.... We have him... He will bring us to Hope."  
  
Thorn shakes his head, "No father... I'm tired of your ways... God you make me sick!"  
  
Talon growls as he turns to look at his son, "You idiot... Why do you always do this to me?" He shoots Thorn in the shoulder.  
  
Vash's eyes narrow in anger and he shakes slightly, "What right do you to cause fear in everyone just to fine someone like Hope? She's such a precious woman."  
  
Talon rolls his eyes, "You only know half." But he gets cut short as a ship flies towards them and then suddenly Vash and Thorn disappear.  
  
Vash and Thorn are now standing in a room and they feel the ship go into light speed and into space to orbit the planet.  
  
Hope opens the door and stands in the doorway and she smiles, "Welcome back Vash..." Then she looks at her son and then rushes in and helps him to the medical bay to help get the bullet out, "Oh Thorn you have grown so much."  
  
Vash blinks as she goes to take care of Thorn and then he turns to look at Meryl who looked confused, "What's wrong?"  
  
Meryl blinks, "We're going to space!"  
  
Vash blinks, "So?"  
  
Millie, "Isn't this fun, "She sounded so excited.  
  
Meryl screams, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!? THIS IS CRAZY!"  
  
(A/N Here's the end of the chappie and I hope you like it because I stayed up late to get this done. Sorry for it being so long but I'm looking forward for your REVIEWS! MWHAHAHAHAHA! I will come out with the next chappie soon because I have more time to sit in the living room with my lap top and type because my grandparents are here... WISH ME LUCK!)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 7  
  
Legato's  
Plan 


	7. Legato's Plan

It seems that everyone in my house seems to be calling my name and when I go see them tell me to do things that they could do like, "Melissa make room for the tea in the fridge." I was thinking, "You called me out of the other room from off the couch from typing for this?!" Then my brother gets my little sister to come in and get me and I walk out and ask what's up and he says, "Barksley wants some attention." O.O "OMG The dog wants some attention.... His outside... I'm inside.... WHY CANT HE?!"  
  
Oh if you have read my second story Vash and Meryl on Earth then you saw the two dogs. LOL! Yes those two dogs are mine. MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm using my home for that story but it's just me living there.  
  
Oh also can you PLEASE REVIEW THAT OTHER STORY! It's honestly good! It's going to have Meryl and Vash fluffiness me promise! Someone reviewed saying that  
  
Quote EVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL! BURN IN MY LOVE/VASH/MERYLLOVE STORIES FLAMESS! Unquote  
  
Quote gives the author an evil look how dare u? how dare u make vash,my fav. bishonen, fall in love this gurl named hope starts to cry wat a cruel cruel world. continues to cry y my vash? why o why o why? Unquote  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 7: Legato's Plan  
  
Vash ran to the window to brace himself for the shock waves from the ship entering orbit.  
  
Meryl and Millie not having the same experience just stood there looking around with confusion in their eyes.  
  
Vash looks to Meryl and beckons her to him and she runs to him just in time to have Vash wrap his arms around her to keep her safe... Her face against Vash's chest making her blush as her body gets pressed against Vash's.  
  
Millie however didn't make it in time and she fell on her back with a loud scream.  
  
Vash watches as they go into outer space and he smiles as he thought about Rem.  
  
Meryl watches him with big eyes that show kindness and affection. She wanted to reach up and touch his hair and then touch his lips.  
  
Millie laid on the floor twitching and then she slowly stands up as she rubs her head, "Oh owe!"  
  
Vash didn't pay attention to Meryl or Millie as he had memories of things that happened a long time ago about things that didn't happen in Meryl or Millie's lifetime.  
  
Hope walks into the room with a smile on her face and she runs over to Vash pushing Meryl out of the way, "Thank you Vash!"  
  
Vash blushes as he looks down at Hope, "Thank you for what?"  
  
Hope looks up at Vash with kind eyes, "For saving my son. You brought him back to me!"  
  
Vash looks confused, "Son?"  
  
Hope nods and then looks down, "From a marriage that isn't worth a crap... The only thing good that came out of my two marriages was my two children."  
  
Millie pips up, "But you said you had three."  
  
Meryl nods as she looks at Hope suspiciously, "Yea but one of them is just like Janeba."  
  
Vash looked even more confused, "Janeba? That man that I ran into back there? That was you're ex husband?"  
  
Hope sighs, "Long story..."  
  
Millie recounts the story....  
  
Hope blinks because Millie had said it before she could even start. "Yea what she said."  
  
Vash starts to cry, "HOW SAD!"  
  
Meryl nods in agreement but she was starting to get suspicious about Hope.  
  
Thorn walks out and gives his mother a grim look, "Mother you have a phone call in the ready room."  
  
Hope nods as she walks into the other room.  
  
Thorn walks in with his arm bandaged up and he moved to the window and smiled, "Thank you Vash...."  
  
Vash turned to him and then blinks, "Your welcome I guess."  
  
Millie smiles at him and then walks over to him, "Are you hungry Thorn?"  
  
Thorn blinks and then nods slightly, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Millie shocked, "So polite." Goes off to find the kitchen.  
  
Meryl watches Vash and Thorn with suspicious eyes.  
  
Thorn looks at Vash with saddening eyes, "I thought my mother was dead. This is just... Perfect..." He shakes Vash's hand and then sits down to watch the stars go by. "The stars bring back memories of all the traveling my father does."  
  
Vash nods, "The stars remind me of Rem."  
  
Hope in the other room is talking to Legato on a communicator. "Legato why do you want to hurt Vash so much?"  
  
Legato frowns as he laughs, "I don't have to answer to you."  
  
Janeba sitting close by, "Hope... You're going to listen to us or your going to regret it. I heard where Mercy was.. I could go get here any day now."  
  
Legato nods his head, "Bring Vash to Little Jersey and you're the one that's going to kill him."  
  
Hope growls, "Why should I be the one?"  
  
Janeba frowns, "Aren't you the Bounty Hunter?"  
  
Hope gets an idea, "Fine Janeba.... I'll do it."  
  
Janeba grins and then nods his head as he puts his hair up in a ponytail. Janeba is a tall man with red skin and long white hair that went to his knees and his eyes are baby blue. "You better do it." Then he ends the communication.  
  
Hope nods her head as she looks down and she speaks to herself, "I'm going to have to tell them, Aren't I?"  
  
Well it seemed like it was to herself and suddenly a little person jumped up on the table by her and blinked at her.  
  
The little fiery looking person, "I been telling you that Hope but you never listen to me!"  
  
Hope gets irritated, "Shut up Lib!"  
  
(A/N: WOW! I have gotten two chapters in the last two days... I'm so glad that I can just sit down and type... I just wish people would stop getting me up and telling me to do things that they can do! DANGIT!) 


	8. Hope's Plan

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm doing so well today.... I'm getting this story together! Yawns Hopefully it's making sense because I'm just typing. Well review on Vash and Meryl on Earth because I'm hoping to update on that soon.  
  
Crap! Man my dad won't let me on the Internet to publish the last three chapters that I have been writing!  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 8: Hope's Plan  
  
Hope chewed her lip as she thought about how to tell Vash about how she was the Bounty Hunter that was supposed to take him down.  
  
Lib sat down she was a cute little thing with little blonde locks and purple eyes. She was getting irritated by Hope, "You really need to tell them Hope... How are they going to trust you if you aren't straight forward from the beginning?"  
  
Hope gave Lib a warning glare as she shakes her head and heard Vash looking around for her she grabs Lib and hides her behind her. "Over here Vash!" Lib struggles in her palms but she keeps her hidden behind her, she didn't want another person talking for her again that day. She felt useless and she hated that the most and she wasn't going to allow that right now when it was in her control to be in control of her life.  
  
Vash walks in smiling with a box of donuts in his hands and he bites into one gratefully, "Great Donuts Hope!"  
  
Hope smiles as she bites back a laugh, "Yea... I guess there all right. I see you found the kitchen quite fine."  
  
Vash grins heartedly as he walks over to Hope and grins do at her but his face grows concerned as he saw the upset look on her face, "What's wrong Hope?"  
  
Hope looked down as she took his hand and then a tear goes down her cheek as she spoke, "I haven't been totally truthful with you Vash."  
  
Vash's eyes soften as he moves his hand to her cheek and she pressed her hand to his, "Hope it can't be so bad..."  
  
Hope's eyes sadden more as she thought but in the end she found no other way to say it so she just spat it out, "Vash... I'm a Bounty Hunter!"  
  
Vash's eyes widen as he tries to process the information, "Why is this of great importance?"  
  
Hope sighs as she turns around, "It's of great importance because I know your Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash the Stampede blinks, "Damnit! How'd you know?!"  
  
Hope sighs sadly as she walks over to the window, "Legato... Legato Bluesummers... Name ring a bell?"  
  
Vash's eyes turn from sad and surprised to cold and alert, "Yes, Is this the reason why you helped me? Legato got you to do this so he can set me up right?"  
  
Hope turned around her eyes widen, "No that's not why... Legato just told me to bring you Little Jersey whenever I get the chance..."  
  
Vash walks over to Hope with anger in his eyes as he grabs her collar with his hands, "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"  
  
Hope's eyes widen as she gasps, "because I wouldn't of told you."  
  
Meryl walks in and then he runs over to Vash and hits him on the head, "You jerk!" Turns to Hope, "Are you alright?"  
  
Vash twitching on the floor with tears going down his face, "You don't know the whole story!"  
  
Hope looks away, "Listen Meryl I'm a bounty hunter and Legato wants me to bring Vash to Little Jersey and wants me to kill him."  
  
Vash jumps up and then yells, "You didn't tell me that he wants you to kill me!"  
  
Hope looks irritated, "I haven't had the chance!"  
  
Meryl walks over to Vash and stands beside him, "but how do we know that you aren't tricking us now?"  
  
Millie walks in through another door and sees Lib behind Hope's back... it's a wonder Vash didn't see her. Millie walked over and hit Hope on the head... Taking Lib from her watching Hope fall over to twitch on the floor.  
  
Lib smiling up at Millie, "Thank you so much."  
  
Meryl looking at the two-inch tall person, "Wow... what's your name?"  
  
Vash also stares as he walks towards Millie to listen not paying attention to Hope get back to her feet.  
  
Lib was happy but she didn't like how they were treating her mistress, "I'm Lib and Hope is telling you the truth! I think yall should make planes before we have to get to Little Jersey."  
  
Hope for once was happy to have Lib around as Vash's face shows kindness again. "Yes I do agree."  
  
Millie smiles down at her with kind eyes, "Aren't you cute."  
  
Thorn having been listening at the door nodded, "Yea... My mom is a very trust worthy woman..."  
  
Meryl looking over at Thorn trusting him more then Hope asks, "Do you think that your mother will break a bond agreement?"  
  
Thorn nods his head, "If she finds it necessary... Especially if Legato is involved... Janeba and Legato are good friends... have been for years."  
  
Hope smiles as she grins at her son with agreement.  
  
Millie nods, "I think we can trust her."  
  
Vash the turns to Hope having listen to all of this... he blushes, "Sorry." He sees her nod and then smiles and he asks, "What's your plan?"  
  
Hope moves over to a board and smiles, "Alright. I plan to go to Little Jersey like I would... When we get to the battlefield I will have a bullet that I will shot Vash with that will look like he was shot but he really wasn't... Then...."  
  
Meryl and Vash waves there hands, "Then?"  
  
Hope smiles, "We play it by ear."  
  
Everyone in the room falls over and starts twitching and she blushes, "What? Oh come on you try coming up with something better. I'm going to bring the sedatives so I can put Legato and Janeba out so we can get out of there..."  
  
Millie grins, "Let's do it... We have nothing to lose."  
  
Meryl shakes her head, "Yea only our lives."  
  
Vash shakes his head, "Let's do it, We honestly it might give us some kind of an advantage." He said all mysteriously.  
  
Hope smiles at Vash and they both stare at each other as they thought about how ironic the situation actually was.  
  
Lib piped up, "Well Hope your upgrade needs to be done!"  
  
Hope nods as she walks away, "We have a day... Then... We go to Little Jersey."  
  
(A/N: Sorry if you didn't like but I thought it was rather needed.... Two plans.... Let's see how it starts to unfurl in the next chapter.)  
  
Bounty  
Hunter  
Hope 


	9. Bounty Hunter Hope

Alright I'm going to try to get back on tonight but I highly doubt it... beside from it being a really good day to write it has been a stinky day emotionally. I have been having no fun and it seems everyone is bent on trying to get me in some kind of anger. My sisters been nagging me... Get it?  
  
I couldn't finish it that day so I'm continually later... I'm terribly excited to see that people are enjoying my story! SOOOOOOOOO... Here are some reviews!  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 1) Icy AngelWings: told ya i'd review in return! this is SO much like the series, excellent job! you did vash as he is in the series, it's totally perfect!  
  
-icy angelwings XX  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 2) Amy(): Cool fic, continue! I love it so far, it's very written.  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 3) Arika(): Um...I don't see any M/V fluffiness... --  
  
Well...I have to say This is kind of original.No one ever fix vashes arm and scars in a fic.But...I still don't like Hope...and well..I hope you don't make them fall in "love" really quick...then that would be kind of annoying.Once again I like the way it's written ...  
  
On to the next chapter.  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 4) Arika(): Hm...Now it's getting interesting.I like it even more then before.Please continue...and Update soon before you make me bring out my bazookas and flame throwers.Oh and remember don't make H/V fall in "love" to fast...not only because that would be annoying to me because I don't like Hope yet...but...it's not good for the story.Things like that shouldn't happen so fast.For people who do like Hope and Vash you will keep them in despense when you have a close fuffy moment and yet at the last moment something interups them...or well...you get it right.or I don't know...It's your story but...I believe you ask for advise...anyways...I am going to play video games now.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 5) Crystal-da-demon: gives the author an evil look how dare u? how dare u make vash,my fav. bishonen, fall in love this gurl named hope starts to cry wat a cruel cruel world. continues to cry y my vash? why o why o why?  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 6) Icy AngelWings: told ya i'd review, i like this even more...Vash naked? (evil thoughts, evil grin...) if only bishies like him were real to drool over. well, i still love this story and congrats on getting more reviews!  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 7) Icy AngelWings: good chappie once again, you can capture vash really good too, you're not the only i'll admit. too bad legato and her husband are real bastards, hope there's more fluff between hope and vash!  
  
(Vash Meets Hope Chapter: 8) Icy AngelWings: so close to fluff...NO! well, most of it satfisfied me for now, keep it up though! i'll keep going and make you get more reviews, you deserve them!  
  
I thought I'd take at least one from each chapter! LOL! Icy AngelWings and ArikaD. You two have been my two most devoted readers. Without you I wouldn't have as many reviews as I do now! Thank yall!  
  
Well as you see they're not all positive but that's all right. I would be lying if I said that I only got positive reviews so I decided to show diversity.  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Thorn, Janeba, Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 9: Bounty Hunter Hope  
  
Hope sat in the medical bay looking at some papers while another woman with light brown skin and wings walked around her right arm working on it. "Mercy should we get the bound papers canceled?"  
  
Mercy stopped and then thought a bit, "Yea it would be the most legal way."  
  
Hope sighed and then looked up, "It's going to be hard to find everyone to get their signatures." She wanted Vash out of the heat of this all and if she didn't get him out of the legal end Talon was going to pin them down.  
  
Mercy looks at her with curiosity, "You really do like him!" She laughed teasingly as she watched Hope's face go red. "Oh my gosh! The big bad bounty hunter, the one Aunt Liska thought would never fall in love..."  
  
Hope blushes even more but couldn't help but grin, "Oh shut up Mercy!" She said shaking her head, "Oh how is Aunt Sapphire?"  
  
Mercy laughs as she shakes her head, "Mom's alright.. Oh don't you dare change the subject! So... tell me..." Grins as she looks up from Hope's arm... "What's he like in bed?"  
  
Hope's eyes widen, "I haven't had sex with him!"  
  
Mercy rolls her eyes, "Ya.... Right...." She finishes up and gives her a few shots looking pleased with herself, "Please come on! I bet his good... Or is it kinda awkward with him being that tall?"  
  
Hope closes her eyes and then shakes her head, "What part of I haven't had sex with him don't you understand."  
  
Mercy grins and then stands up straight... She is a beautiful woman with long light brown hair and light brown skin. She has light blue eyes that seemed to always laugh with kindness and she seemed to be wearing some kind of tunic. "Alright... ALRIGHT! Don't have a cow!"  
  
Meryl in runs in from the other room with Millie hot on her tall and she points at Hope, "What the hell is all this."  
  
Hope blinks and then looks at the envelopes. "Case files... Payments... Information...!" Screams and then jumps up ignoring the pain in her arm "Don't look in there!"  
  
Suddenly a hologram pops out of a box in the corner and a scrawny man looks down at her with a raised brow. He has green hair with yellow eyes and he actually looked very crazy and he started to laugh as he saw Hope, "HOPE DARLING! I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
Hope standing up giving Meryl and Millie the death glare, "Hi Molly!"  
  
Vash walks in and looks up at the hologram with a raised brow and then over at Mercy and then just looked around with confusion.  
  
Thorn came in after him and sighed as he saw the person, "Molly!"  
  
Vash starts to laugh, "His names Molly!"  
  
Hope's hands wave really quick in front of Vash's face and then she covers his mouth, "sorry Molly... what can I do for you?"  
  
Thorn annoyed sat down in a chair and smiled at Mercy.  
  
Millie and Meryl bit back their laughter and turned away so they looked like they were embarrassed because their faces were red.  
  
Molly was shaking his head sending his green dread locks to move around his shoulders, "People these days just don't have any manners!" He then turns his attention back to Hope with an understanding, "Hope darling. I need you to get something back for me..."  
  
Hope nods and then smiles, "Sure Molly just send me the normal papers."  
  
Molly nods and then winks "will do... Bye my Bounty Hunter Hope!" Blows her a kiss and then disappears.  
  
Hope rolls her eyes and then turns to them. "Well looks like we might take a little longer to get to Little Jersey."  
  
Millie turns around feeling guilty, "I hope it wasn't any of our fault."  
  
Meryl rolls her eyes and then shakes her head as she turns to face Hope, "It wasn't our fault.." but she knew that she was being overly noisy.  
  
Thorn nods his head and then shrugs, "Well it doesn't matter now."  
  
Vash.... Was actually still very confused.  
  
Mercy sits down on a very small stool with Lib in her lap, "No we can't do anything about it but we can get some papers done. I can get the names together that can cancel Vash's papers!"  
  
Hope nods in agreement, "While Mercy and Lib are doing that. The rest of you just... Wait..."  
  
(A/N I'm stuck at school... I woke up late so I didn't go to the 8:00 AM math course so I'm going to go to the 10:00 AM math course... isn't that just peachy? Come on... one more hour... one more hour... What did you think of this chapter... Personally I hated it, but who knows you might like it.) 


	10. Names and Faces

8:55 AM and I'm going to wait a whole hour! A whole freaking hour! Well I still have this and writing now don't I, but I just hate school... I'm known as the girl with the lap top that can type really fast... -.- how.... Perfect.  
  
(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Thorn, Janeba, Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Some of the other characters that I'm mentioning in this chapter and some that I play to get to sign the petition are indeed.... MY CHARACTERS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. (((((((((((((((((  
  
I have a BIG Disclaimer! LOL!  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 10: Names and Faces  
  
Hours later everyone gathered together in the conference room. Hope... is wearing a skintight leather body suit... Which actually had Vash's drooling on the report that was set in font of him by Mercy.  
  
Meryl stared at Vash with annoyance in her eyes.  
  
Millie stares at Mercy's wings thinking they were pretty.  
  
Thorn looks through the pamphlet and smiles because he knew the people.  
  
Hope stood up front so she could speak to everyone, "As you can see there are nine names signed on the original papers that started the hunt for Vash."  
  
They all nodded and then Vash raised a brow but before he could ask that dumb little question she answered it.  
  
Hope spoke, "My name is on it as the bounty hunter of course.... To get something like this overthrown we need a petition of sort, a paper saying that Vash the Stampede is not a threat and not worth the time and effort...."  
  
Meryl interrupts her, "I see that Janeba and Legato have signed this too? We can't get them to sign it again."  
  
Thorn spoke up himself, "Yes that's why we get someone else to sign it instead..."  
  
Hope nods her head with agreement, "Yes exactly." Then she turns around information came up on Liska Von Lioncourt.  
  
Name: Liska Von Lioncourt Age: 13,000,000 Relation to me: My Aunt Race: Joyanian Location: Joyania Status: Queen   
  
Vash raises his hand and then blinks, "Whose aunt is it?"  
  
Thorn and Hope raises their hands....  
  
Hope explains, "My aunt his great aunt..."  
  
Meryl blinks at the age, "Some great aunt... Hope how old are you?"  
  
Hope laughs.... "890."  
  
Millie looks at her with awe, "Wow! Your old!"  
  
Meryl looks at Thorn, "What is your age?"  
  
Thorn thinks and then counts on his fingers, "45."  
  
Millie blinks more, "Wow!"  
  
Meryl looks at Mercy, "How old are you?!"  
  
Mercy blinks and then blushes, "25."  
  
Millie blinks, "Oh."  
  
Thorn laughs at them and then he laughs when she sees the second thing... Race.  
  
Meryl blinks more and so does Millie. "Race?"  
  
Meryl turns back to Hope, "What is your race?"  
  
Hope laughs and then stares at Thorn, "My mother is a Joyanian and my father is a Pious."  
  
Meryl turns to Thorn.  
  
Thorn answers right away, "Joyanian and Pious."  
  
Meryl turns to Mercy and she answers right away almost sounding like a mouse because she was squeaking with an audible meow, "Cat Angel."  
  
Meryl shakes her head with disbelief and then she let Hope go on.  
  
Millie grinned to herself... She knew that they weren't the only ones out there in the universe and she was just proven right, or was she still daydreaming?  
  
Hope continues.  
  
Name: Hope Mavis Adams Age: 890 Relation to me: Is me Race: Joyanian Pious Location: Heaven's Gate Status: Bounty Hunter   
  
Name: Thorn Adams Age: 45 Relation to me: Race: Joyanian Pious Location: Heaven's Gate Status: Prince   
  
Name: Jamal Mo' Steel Adams Age: 30,000,000 Relation to me: Ex Brother in Law Race: Joyanian Location: Joyania Status: Prince   
  
Name: Ni' estiel Von Lioncourt Age: 900 Relation to me: Brother Race: Joyanian Location: Joyania Status: Prince   
  
Name: Kavaa Age: Unknown Relation to me: None Race: Unknown Location: Wisdom's World Status: Wisdom's Prodigy   
  
Name: Jake Michael Fumasa Age: 62 Relation to me: Cousin Race: Psychic Demon Location: Heaven's Gate Space Station Status: Prince   
  
Name: Meryl Strife Age: 25 Relation to me: Friend Race: Human Location: Heaven's Gate Status: Insurance   
  
Meryl blinked not caring because she knew they guessed about her age, "Well that was only eight... Who's going to be the ninth?"  
  
Hope smiles and then turns around from her presentation and smiles huge, "Well we are dealing with a demon aren't we?"  
  
Lib spoke up as she thought of things; "We have to be respectful to these people when we get their signatures... Remember that because we are working with high prominent people... Not to mention a dying blood line of a royal family and race." She watches Hope slowly looks down but they get back to the other question about the demon.  
  
Vash looks at Lib with a horrified look, "What do you mean a dying race?"  
  
Hope answers, "The Joyanian race is dying... Those people listed and only a few others are left."  
  
Thorn looks down and then sighs.  
  
Vash blinks and then turns to look at Hope with confusion in his eyes, "What did you mean a demon?"  
  
Millie watches the screen as she sighed, "I wished Mr. Priest was here."  
  
Mercy changes the screen as she smiled and it had one last one on there.  
  
Name: Nicholas D. Wolfwood Age: 30 Relation to me: Friend Race: Human Location: Heaven's Gate Status: Priest   
  
Meryl blinks at that, "But Wolfwood's dead..."  
  
Then suddenly the door open and there stood the chain smoking priest with a cigarette in his mouth and he looked in with a smile on his face, "What am I late?"  
  
(A/N: OMG I'm sorry I couldn't stand Wolfwood being dead... I love Wolfwood... Clings to Wolfwood and gains a scream from him. His so ..... HOT! )  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hope's Biggest Gift to Millie 


	11. Hope's Ultimate Gift to Millie

(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Thorn, Janeba, Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Some of the other characters that I'm mentioning in this chapter and some that I play to get to sign the petition are indeed.... MY CHARACTERS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. Trust me I can prove that these are my characters. (((((((((((((((((  
  
My big huge disclaimer!  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 11: Hope's Biggest Gift to Millie  
  
Wolfwood walks into the room as he crushes out his cigarette in an ashtray that was put on the table. "What's wrong yall look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed at their pale faces.  
  
Millie's eyes widen as she turns to Hope with questioning eyes...  
  
Hope stands up and then walks over to Millie and whispers, "Another reason why I brought him back is because I know that you care for him. This is my gift to you."  
  
Millie nods her head as tears go down her cheek, "Welcome back Mr. Priest."  
  
Meryl nods her head in agreement as she felt tears threatening to come.  
  
Vash jumps up and jumps Wolfwood with a huge hug, "WOLFWOOD!"  
  
Mercy smiles at Thorn as she watches everything that is going on but Thorn gets up and walks out of the room unnoticed other then her.  
  
Wolfwood stiffens and awkwardly patting his shoulder, "Vash it's alright..."  
  
Hope walks over to Vash and pats him on the back as she looked at Wolfwood, "Thanks for joining us."  
  
Wolfwood nods, "Thanks for giving me a second chance." He moves over to Millie and hugs her, "I missed you Millie."  
  
Millie's eyes widen as she hugged him back... "Your cross is in my room."  
  
Wolfwood murmurs in her hair as he nods, "Thank you."  
  
Meryl rolls her eyes upward as she shakes her head.  
  
Vash turns towards Hope and starts to cry on her shoulder as he thanks her, "Thank you so much for bringing back Wolfwood!"  
  
Mercy runs after Thorn and she accidentally hits Vash with one of her wings causing him to lean on Hope.  
  
Meryl stands up and then walks out of the room to go take some kind of medication for her headache that was starting to get worse.  
  
Millie stares into Wolfwood's eyes, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."  
  
Wolfwood nods his head as he looks back with kindness in his eyes, "I the same to you... You know as I was dying... I was thinking of you."  
  
Millie gasps... "Really?"  
  
Wolfwood sits down in front of her, "I was thinking of that day... That we help that little girl... You took my cigarette away and told me it was bad for the baby."  
  
Millie nods as she rubs her fingers across his face as she listened to him tell her things she thought she would never hear.  
  
Hope pulls Vash away and she went into the engine room, "Let's leave them alone."  
  
(A/N: That was a really short chapter but I thought it was sweet... Awe Wolfwood showing that he carried for Millie!) 


	12. Hope's Ultimate Realization!

(((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . however the character Hope is mine. The three new characters named Thorn, Janeba, Talon and Jake are all made up from my mind including Hope. Some of the other characters that I'm mentioning in this chapter and some that I play to get to sign the petition are indeed.... MY CHARACTERS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please do not mess with or steal any of these characters. Thank you. Trust me I can prove that these are my characters. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories...  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 12: Hope's Ultimate Realization  
  
Millie and Wolfwood were sweet-talking each other in the meeting room... Well Wolfwood was doing most of the inventive sweet-talking.  
  
Meryl decided to take a shower for the mounting headache and not to mention she was confused as hell... Who ever lived that long in the first place? She didn't believe Hope at all and she didn't want Vash to get hurt.  
  
Vash and Hope were in the engine room and she then sat back down on the board to start on some more engine work... She spoke to the computer, "Go to the Gemini System and to Heaven's Gate Space Station."  
  
After she spoke the computer purred back, "Yes Doctor Hope." Then the stars fly by the window faster as the ship goes faster.  
  
Vash blinks as he turns to Hope, "We're going to another space system?" He asked curiously he was starting to daydream about Rem, "Rem...."  
  
Hope looks up at Vash with amusement in her eyes, "Yes Vash."  
  
Vash blushes as he looks down at her lying on the board.  
  
Hope then moves underneath the engine to check on something but really she wanted to keep herself busy so she won't do anything stupid.  
  
Vash laughs as he moves over to where Hope was lying on her back... well for now he was just seeing her feet. "So what's the name of your ship?"  
  
Hope smiles as she chuckles to herself, "Heaven's Gate... Not after that space station... The owner of that run down space station liked the name of my ship so he named his space station the "Heaven's Gate Space Station."  
  
Vash chuckles as he squints his eyes together and waves a hand, "Peoples these days."  
  
Hope moves from underneath the engine and stares up at Vash with a smile across her lips, "Yea, makes' me wonder sometimes." She laughed teasingly and then she noticed Vash start to lean in.  
  
Vash nods his head as he smiles, "Yep you and me both!"  
  
Hope looked to Vash's lips and then slowly back up to his eyes... Then she mentally kicked herself for even thinking about kissing Vash the Stampede. Suddenly she started to blush.  
  
Vash noticed her look towards his lips and then the blush that crawled across her face... He chuckled as he got an idea and then he knelt down beside her his hand caressing Hope's cheek, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Hope looked up into his eyes and for the first time in her life she felt her heart racing and she was starting to realize that just maybe she was falling in love with this man.  
  
Vash slowly leans forward and kisses her on the lips blushing.  
  
Hope grins as she kisses his lips back and then deepens it into a French kiss.  
  
Vash blushes as he closed his eyes and his hand moved to her stomach his finger moving across the fabric as his scenes gets bombarded by her.  
  
Hope wanted to give everything to him.... She blushed after she realized that and then suddenly she realized what had been bugging her ever since she first laid eyes on Vash; she was steadily falling in love with him.  
  
Vash leans back as he looks down at Hope and he reaches the realization... that he didn't want to live without Hope... So when he reached the space station he had a big plan.  
  
Hope smiles as she slowly gets up... "I need to get ready to reach the space station... Well you know... Umm" Oh screw this... She turned around and wraps her arms around Vash's neck and kisses him deeply on the lips.  
  
Vash puts his hands on her hips and kisses her back but was disturbed by Lib stabbing him in the shin with a small nail... He jumps back holding his leg.  
  
Hope blushes as she rubs the back of her neck, "Well... ummm... I need to get ready for what's going to happen... You go get ready too..." She walked out with her cheeks almost beat red...  
  
Vash blushes too and ignores the little Lib who was yelling at him on the floor and he mutters, "Hope am I falling in love with you?"  
  
(A/N: ALRIGHT here's the next chapter... Is it getting old and routine? Well Review so I can know.) 


End file.
